Caught Greenhanded
by ExileOblivion
Summary: When Nepeta has computer problems she calls upon Sollux to help her; but when he finds a certain folder not meant to be viewed by anyone, Nepeta immediately comes to regret letting him help her.


"Sollux, I'm so glad you could stop by" Nepeta greeted Sollux with a happy smile, her tail lightly wriggling behind her.

"Hey Nep, what'th the problem?"

"I don't know, it just keeps freezing" She sighed lightly as she walked over to her computer and eyed it sadly. Sollux walked over with her and sat down in the fur-lined chair Nepeta used as her computer chair.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it. Jutht give me about an hour or tho"

"Wonderful! Thank you so much Sollux, I really appreciate it"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it. Why don't you go find thomething to do in the meantime? It'th probably going to be boring watching me work"

"Alright. I think I'll go for a quick hunt" She giggled and practically skipped to the entrance of her cave, calling out another thanks to her computer savvy friend as she ran off.

Sollux took a deep breath as he began to work, giving all of his attention and effort into fixing Nepeta's computer as fast as he could. In no time flat he figured out that it was something Nepeta downloaded that was causing her computer to act up and freeze; now the only thing he had to do was find whatever it was and get rid of it. He sighed with annoyance, this part could take him quite awhile, and he had no idea what he was even looking for.

Clicking through various folders led him to a hidden folder curiously named "Purrsonal". He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the small folder graphic, wondering what could be in it. There was no way Nepeta downloaded anything of a risque nature, she wasn't that kind of troll. Although, trolls were entitled to their secrets, and Nepeta could very well be a Troll who kept these sort of things a secret from everyone else.

Curiosity taking over, Sollux double clicked the folder and was more than surprised at what he saw. There were at least 200 word documents and countless other drawings, all of which were about the trolls. A good portion of them were about Nepeta and Karkat, which was both surprising and not surprising at the same time. Sollux ventured through a few of the other pictures of what he could only assume were some of Nepeta's favorite 'Ships', as there were quite a lot of them.

"Sollux, I'm back; did you-" Nepeta bounded back into her cave and stopped as she saw Sollux staring rather intently at her computer screen. She nervously took a few more steps closer, and turned an alarming shade of light jade when she noticed what he was looking at.

"S-Sollux, what are you doing? How did you find that?" She looked at him horrified, feeling a soft sort of anger begin to flutter at the edges of her embarrassment.

"You downloaded thomething with a viruth attached to it, that'th why your computer'th freezing" He couldn't hide the smug smile on his face, which he knew all too well would make things worse for Nepeta.

"O-oh...I see. W-well, I can take care of it from here; thanks fur coming out and seeing what the problem was" She made an attempt to shut off her computer, but Sollux grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Hold on there, it'th not fixed yet. I couldn't find whatever it wath you downloaded that hath the viruth attatched to it, tho don't thut it down yet" Nepeta pulled away and stood there biting at her lower lip for a few moments.

"I think...I know which one it is..." She said in a light, sort of embarrassed whisper. Without another word she took the mouse and scrolled as fast as she could to the end of the folder, trying to quickly get rid of the last file there. Sollux just barely read "furry" on the file before she erased, but he couldn't make out what the rest of it said.

"okay, that should make my compurrter stop acting up now, right?"

"Yeah, it thould. Run a viruth thcan on it jutht to make thure" Sollux stood and looked at her with a smug smile.

"S-sollux...could you pawlease promise not to tell anyone about this? I-if anyone found out...oh goodness, it wouldn't be good"

"Don't worry Nep, I won't tell anyone. Jutht tho long ath you let me read thome of thothe fanfictionth thometime" He chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder, making her sigh with relief and smile.

"Thanks for everything Sollux, I'll talk to you later"

"Thee you later. Try not to download anymore furry porn, or I'll be forced to come back and look at more of your purrthonal folder" He laughed as he exited her cave and headed back to his own hive, chuckling as he thought about the situation that had just played out.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: Wheee, my first fanfic for NaNoWriMo! It was a lot of fun for my first Kinkmeme prompt, and I can't wait to do more. The prompt for this one was: While Sollux is fixing something with Nepeta's computer, he comes across her self written/drawn smut folder. This was an old prompt on Live Journal, so I'm not sure it was filled or not, but I thought I'd take some and practice with.


End file.
